Evidence
by vargrimar
Summary: Of all the things Satya could be doing after sucking him off and leaving him utterly spent against a wall down some secluded corridor, the last thing Jamison expects is for her to adjust his suit.


Of all the things Satya could be doing after sucking him off and leaving him utterly spent against a wall down some secluded corridor, the last thing Jamison expects is for her to adjust his suit.

With a methodical grace, she straightens his trousers over his hips and zips them properly, making sure to smooth out the lingering wrinkles (and he cannot help himself; he squirms under her hands, half pleasure, half over-sensitive discomfort). To his continued nonplus, his mussed white dress shirt receives much of the same treatment: she fastens each dainty button one by one, her fingers as swift and precise as always, a fastidious trail up the front of his chest and to the top of his collar, taking pause only to tuck the disheveled ends into his waistband and to tighten his belt. The bright smudge of red lipstick on his jacket's lapel is a lost cause (and a mistake; his fault, too eager), but that does not stop her from meticulously scrubbing at it with a handkerchief.

It is safe to say that Jamison has never had this happen to him before. Not just the blowjob against the wall in the middle of a very loud, very crowded celebration part—any part of this, really. Prior to Overwatch's clandestine recall, he would have _never_ been caught dead dressed this way, not if he valued his reputation, especially within Junkertown's cutthroat walls. Not to mention that in the blur of his previous intimate encounters, no one had seemed particularly concerned about their state of dress post-sex, no less his. It just wasn't something anyone thought about. Didn't matter much when they were crawling off of him half-dazed, anyway.

This, though. Oh, this is—this is _new_.

Countenance perturbed, she frets over the rumples in his shirt, fingers ironing out as many imperfections as she can, putting him back together with the same prompt decorum with which she had taken him apart, and it feels as though his heart is squeezing itself through a vise. While he would much rather be rid of this bloody ridiculous outfit (and it _is_ ridiculous, he thinks, at least in his humble opinion), the fact that she is tending to him with such courtesy and gentleness makes him all too willing to acquiesce to the rest of the night's droll and stuffy activities just for the sheer _chance_ that this might happen again.

That isn't to say he expects yet another impromptu iteration of her down on her knees with her mouth around his cock and his hands in her hair, because he doesn't. Can't. Shouldn't? Oh, if she were keen, though, that would be absolutely fucking fantastic and he would not object to it by any means, but—well, he doesn't know if he has it in him to suffer quite so quietly.

Just… having her do this again would be nice. Fixing his shirt, adjusting his jacket, picking at the top button by his collar because it isn't where it should be. Perhaps combing some of his unruly blond shocks back into their proper place or rubbing the pad of her thumb by his mouth with the excuse of _you missed a cake crumb_ in a delicate whisper down by his sternum.

It's a strange kind of tenderness, and he finds himself craving it already.

When Satya finally comes to the loosened wrap of his tie, he forces a swallow and meets her gaze. Her own appearance is almost perfect despite their previous activities—hair kempt, dress pristine, not a single detail out of place—the red of her lipstick in a faded smutch being the only telltale sign. He isn't sure what he finds hotter: the fact that she still looks fucking ravishing, the fact that she'd swallowed him all in one go, or the fact that she is actively trying to hide the evidence.

He takes a long moment to mull it over as he watches her pluck a golden-colored tube from within the tiny purse slung across her hip, pop off its cap, and then apply a simple coat over her lips. It is slow, painstaking, accomplished with her usual carefulness, and if he is being truly honest, it looks almost—sensual? He never thought he'd say that about someone fixing themselves after something like this, but, well, there's a first time for everything, right?

Oh, and that smirk. That _smirk_. That is on purpose. He's sure of it.

Fuck him dead. He'll definitely have to go with the last one. He does love a woman who can hide evidence.

Satya stashes the lipstick tube in her purse once more, a pleased curvature shaping her smile. On her tiptoes (because she is still not quite tall enough in her heels), she gives him a brief peck on the mouth before tugging on his lipstick-touched lapel— _time to go_ , it says, _we're needed._

Jamison hasn't the faintest idea why anyone would possibly need him at an event like this, but he isn't going to make a fuss. If the sultry look she'd given him had been any indication, it is possible that whatever sort of _thing_ had happened here might somehow happen again, and potentially outside the realm of suits and celebrations—oh, and what he wouldn't _give_ to have her splayed down upon her bed with his face buried between her thighs.

Sucking in a harsh breath, he swallows down a frustrated groan and tries his very best to focus.

If he does anything at all to jeopardize that chance, he just might flatten the place.


End file.
